


Lavender's Blue

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby hope, enchanted forest, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian put their daughter to sleep for the first time.





	Lavender's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had in my mind for a long time.

Emma walked through their chamber humming a sweet melody. Her pink gown caressing the floor of the chamber gently. Her little daughter nestling in her arms, her eyes half closed and quite sleepy. 

“Lavender blue, dilly-dilly  
Lavender green  
If I were king, dilly-dilly, I'd need a queen”  
Whoa-oh, who told me so?, dilly-dilly  
Who told me so?  
I told myself, dilly-dilly  
I told me so.

The little one seemed to find soothing her mother’s voice and finally lured herself into sleep. Emma stopped singing the lullaby and smiled down at her asleep baby. She took a moment to herself just staring at her. Her blonde wisps of hair, her chubby arms and her small cheeks and her lips forming a tiny smile. She was perfect and she was all theirs. Her inner thoughts were put aside when Killian entered the room. He leaned to his wife’s side and took a close look at his daughter.  
“It’s the first time, we put her to sleep” She smiled at her husband and headed closely at the small crib which laid next to their bed. Her crib was decorated in the color of roses with a baby blanket in its center. Her baby blanket was similar to hers from the past embellished with a pink ribbon and marked with her name. “Hope”. A name that symbolized what they felt in their hearts when they first saw her. The Prince and the Princess gave their daughter one last kiss on her head before placing her safely in her crib. She wrapped Hope with her blanket and kissed her little hand before turning to face her husband. The Prince kissed his wife’s forehead and offered his hand to her. Their hands entwined brushing each other’s fingers while their wedding bands shined in union. They glanced at each other lovingly one last time and headed to bed humming their baby’s lullaby.

Then I'll be king, dilly-dilly  
You'll be my queen.


End file.
